Bakuryu Brachiosaurus
'|爆竜ブラキオサウルス}} is the partner Bakuryu of Asuka. He is tasked with carrying and healing the other Bakuryu; with the exception of Top Galer, Styracosaurus (with the Dino Carry Bakuryus), Firenokodon, CarnoRyutus and ChasmoShieldon. Quotes by Episodes *Episode 2: "My own capsule happened to break by chance." *Episode 3: "I'm a bit clumsy." *Episode 4: "Strength is love." *Episode 5: "Haste makes waste." *Episode 6: "What one must have is friends." *Episode 7: "If there is peace, someday the flowers shall bloom." *Episode 8: "You've become a shell of your former self." *Episode 9: "Separate, we may be small. But together, we are invincible!" *Episode 10: "As long as one has love, one can fight!" *Episode 11: "If one has dreams, and if there is a tomorrow, is that not enough?" *Episode 12: "To protect a small life, the flames of love and courage burn!" *Episode 13: "Have faith. The only thing to do is to have faith." *Episode 14: "We will fight until the very bitter end!" *Episode 16: "Our souls are burning!" *Episode 17: "Everyone is dreaming of a peaceful tomorrow." *Episode 19: "We will blow away the black clouds hiding the sun!" *Episode 20: "If nothing changes, it'll be dangerous!" *Episode 20: "No matter what lies ahead, a man will walk his road alone, eh?" *Episode 20: "We are allies who can defeat any enemy!" *Episode 21: "You are being targeted!" *Episode 23: "We must steel ourselves, everyone! There is no one else who will save our friends!" *Episode 24: "You are all beautiful, even more than flowers." *Episode 25: "The war continues... Stop the battle!" *Episode 26: "Sue-san is angry too!" *Episode 27: "One cannot catch a without entering its kotatsu." *Episode 28: "Our hearts ignite, and now they burn!" *Episode 29: "As the ancients say, 'Life has it's ups and downs'." *Episode 30: "Until Asuka finishes, I shall do my best!" *Episode 31: "It's alright. They're alive. I leave the rest to you." *Episode 32: "Let your loneliness strengthen your love, and trust in the day when you can smile and meet again." *Episode 33: "My friend! My dear friend, can you see these tears?" *Episode 33: "There once was a man who fought bravely. For his sake as well, we will not lose!" *Episode 36: "He dreams too, doesn't he?" *Episode 37: "A man's willpower is not for show. It is to protect your smile 'till the end." *Episode 41: "Burn them forever and ever in those scorching hot Dino Guts!" *Episode 42: "Though he is a Bakuryu, he dreams! Though he is a Bakuryu, he loves!" *Episode 43: "The future we believed in is about to collapse." *Episode 44: "Asuka and the others are trapped in the dreamworld." *Episode 45: "The dreams you have make you the heroes of tomorrow!" *Episode 46: "The answer lies between those who destroy and those who protect." *Episode 48: "You're not alone! Everyone is coming!" *Episode 49: "We must embrace our destiny to fight, and abandon our peace to yesterday!" *Episode 50: "Now is the time for us all to unite our Dino Guts!" *Hurricaneger vs Abarenger: "Shushu to sanjou" *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Deluxe: "Burn your warm heart. The hot-spirited and strong willed Bakuryu-tachi!" *Abarenger vs Dekaranger: "Evil cannot be forgiven!" Category:Bakuryu Sentai Abarangers